Love Like This
by Katia11
Summary: "Sweet and slow. Or fast as lightning. Love moves in many ways..." A collection of J/C drabbles. Probably super fluffy. Teeth rotting fluffy. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Her long golden blonde hair is splayed across her pillow. Her chest moves up and down rhythmically. The morning sun casts its rays on her face and it makes her look like she's glowing. Like she was an angel that had fallen from heaven.

It's breathtaking.

"Neutron," she hisses. "Will you please stop staring at me?"

"You're awake?"

"Your alarm went off, dummy. Of course I'm awake."

"Sorry," he apologizes as he leans over and kisses a bit of exposed skin on her shoulder.

"You are NOT forgiven," she argues as she grabs tight hold of him. "And you are NOT leaving."

"I have to go to work."

"But it's so early," she argues.

"Yes, and it's a big day for me. Do you really want me to miss it?"

"No," she answers. She gives him a peck on the lips and then slowly eases her grip. He gives her a sad smile as he rolls out of bed.

"Trust me, I'd rather be here."

"That's what you always say, Nerdtron."

"You know, I could take your teasing more seriously if you weren't watching me change right now..."

She tosses a pillow at him and he can't help but laugh. "You are such a pain in the ass."

"You love me," he argues as he buttons up his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess I maybe do."

"Okay, I've really gotta go."

"Kiss," She demands.

"Gladly," he replies. "Have a good day, don't get into too much trouble." He says through multiple kisses."I'll be back soon."

She smiles at him and before he closes the bedroom door she winks at him. "I'll be here when you get back."

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a day from hell. If one more person said another word about charts and graphs, she'd strangle them. She had a rushed lunch after which she'd argued with her boss. She had a heated argument with one of her co-workers.

In short, she just wanted to be home and now she was finally pulling in the driveway.

When she gets inside, Jimmy is cooking supper. She immediately walks over and throws her arms around her husband. He wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"You okay?"

"Bad day, but it's a bit better now," she quietly whispers, breathing him in. The familiar smell of chemicals and grease is soothing.

"Good," he replies. "But there's some grilled cheese à la James Isaac Neutron. Hopefully you are hungry."

"Starved. But first-" She pulls his lips to hers and a familiar heat builds between them. Soon she just wants to forget about supper and just pin him up against the counter.

Jimmy chuckles. "Did someone miss me?"

"You are the worst, Neutron."

"Thank you. I try. I'm sorry you had a bad day," he says quietly.

She shrugs. "It's not your fault."

"How about after supper we can watch a movie and you can forget your day."

"Foot rub?"

"I'll think about it," he teases.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

The warm bathwater is soothing.

She breathes deeply, trying to calm herself.

They'd had a fight. So what?

It was just a fight.

But she can't shake the regret now blooming inside of her.

She'd definitely said some things she shouldn't have.

He had too.

Anger made fools of them both.

"Cindy?" he quietly asks from the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

He opens the door and hesitantly walks to the edge of the bathtub. As he sits down on the floor, he doesn't try to touch her which she appreciates. After a long moment, he scratches the back of his neck nervously. "That was a mess."

"Yeah it was," she agrees.

He sighs deeply. "I'm sorry I said those things, Cindy. I just..."

"I know, and I'm sorry too."

When he looks up at her, his gaze is soft and pleading. "Are you coming to bed?"

"In a bit," she replies.

"Don't be long."

She hears the unspoken question and she shakes her head. "I won't be."

He rises from the floor with a nod. She can't help but smile as he closes the door behind him.

Neutron could be distracted and thoughtless, but he could be kind and thoughtful too.

He was egotistical and driven. But he could be supportive and sweet.

He was all those things and more.

Every day she learned more of what made him, _him_. And though it wasn't always an easy journey or even a pretty one...

She loved that idiotic genius.

-x-


End file.
